House of Nightmares
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: People who dared go inside, never came out. Can 5 teenagers uncover the secrets of the house and defeat this evil presence?
1. Introducing the House

The house stood there, old and decrepit.

The windows smashed, the floor inside decorated with sparkling shards.

Everything in the house layered in dust, forgotten.

The screams that were heard every night at the stroke of midnight.

That house had been there since the early 1840's. Anyone who walked passed it felt shivers down their spine and a creepy and evil presence that would draw them inside. People who went inside, never came out.

Can 5 teenagers uncover the secrets of the house and defeat this evil presence? Well, we'll soon find out.

* * *

**I'm not sure who the 5 teenagers should be :/ any ideas?**


	2. The Sleepover

******Chapter 1 - The Sleepover:**

It was just another usual day in Metal City, Masamune was arguing with Ginkga about who was the best blader, Nile and Kyoya were talking about bey tactics and such, Yu was pestering Tsubasa to get him some ice cream and Toby and Zeo were training with their beys. Toby, Zeo, Masamune and Nile had decided to come for a visit from their own countries to see what their former team mates were up to.

The sun was beginning to set which meant that it was probably time to get back.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" Ginkga questioned.

"No, incase you've forgotten we just got here today," Nile stated.

"You can stay with me, infact, why don't you all come to stay at mine. It'll be less awkward that way," Ginkga offered.

"I don't see why not. Thanks Ginkga," Zeo smiled giving Ginkga a thankful look.

Now that their sleeping arrangements were sorted they all headed for Ginkga's house. On the way Masamune pointed out the abandoned house, which they were walking opposite of.

"What's up with that house?" Masamune asked out of curiosity, noticing the 'Keep out, certain death may occur' sign.

"It's said to be haunted, I've never really took notice of it," Ginkga replied.

Silence took over as the gang moved on towards their destination, Masamune kept looking back at the gigantic house wondering about its past, just looking at the house made him want to go in and explore, but he immediately turned back around shaking away the thought.

"Ok, we're here," Ginkga remarked.

They stood outside of a small brick house with a steel gate around the entire garden. It didn't look like it would fit all of them in.

They entered the house, pictures of a young redhead boy and the mystical Pegasus filled the walls. It looked far to fancy and clean for someone like Ginkga to live in.

"I'll show you to your rooms, but you'll have to share," Ginkga motioned them towards the stairs.

He showed them to their rooms, Kyoya shared with Nile, Zeo and Toby shared, Yu and Tsubasa shared and Ginkga let Masamune sleep in his room. It confused the other bladers why Ginkga needed so many rooms. Only Ginkga and his dad lived there so they didn't really need tons of space, so why was there so many rooms?

Before going to bed they all sat down and enjoyed a hot cup of cocoa. In Yu's case he just had more ice cream.

"Why don't they just knock that house down if nobody lives in it?" Masamune blurted out.

"People are too scared to go near it, it's said that if you go near it then you get drawn in by a spirit and your never seen again, if you ask me it's just a load of lies."

Masamune thought back to when they were walking to Ginkga's house, he felt like he wanted to go in. He didn't get why nobody else felt like that, unless they were hiding it just like he was, Kyoya,Tsubasa and Nile had always kept their feelings to themselves, but he was sure if any of the others had felt the same feeling then they would've said something.

"So you don't believe that there's a spirit?" Masamune's voice rattled.

"No, do you?" Ginkga retorted.

"Maybe a little, nobody's proved that it's fake," Masamune proposed.

"But nobody's proved that it's real either" Ginkga protested, "if you believe in it so much why don't you go in?" Ginkga said in a daring tone, but of course being sarcastic aswell since he didn't want any harm to come to his friend, just incase it was true, but he highly doubted it.

Masamune's reply came unexpected, "Ok then, I will!"

"Masamune I didn't-" Ginkga started but was cut off.

"So, who's coming with me?" Masamune interrupted.

"Pick 4 people to go with you, whoever's picked just has to accept it, ok?" Tsubasa growled getting sick of the conversation.

Everyone agreed with him.

"Ok, I pick... Kyoya, Toby, Zeo and Nile," Masamune pondered.

"Why us?" Kyoya snarled.

"Because..." Masamune snickered.

"Because? That's such a detailed explanation," Nile said sarcastically.

"Since there's no use arguing about it then when do we leave?" Kyoya asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow night," Masamune drawled.

Once they finished their drinks/ice cream they put their dishes in the sink and got ready for bed. Kyoya and Nile seemed to be the last ones to get into bed, which wasn't really surprising since they both liked to take their time.

"Do you think he's really going to make us go to that creepy looking house," Nile questioned to a half asleep Kyoya.

"He's Masamune, so yes, he'll do anything to prove to Ginkga that he's the best," there was a slight pause before Kyoya spoke again "Are you scared?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Well, you have to admit, the house does seem kind of spooky, and what if everything Ginkga said was true?"

"Yea, It Is sort of spooky. But It's nothing we can't handle. We're the 2 main members of Team WildFang. And anyway, I highly doubt that it's true, Ginkga said himself that he thinks that It's a lie."

"He ___thinks_ that It's a lie, he doesn't know, does he?"

Kyoya didn't know what to say. The desert boy did have a point that even he couldn't argue with it. Ginkga didn't know if it was true, so there could really be a spirit in there just waiting for them to come in. Kyoya didn't want to think what would happen if there really was a ghost, so he tried to clear his mind of it.

"We better get to sleep," Kyoya said returning from his thoughts, but Nile was already asleep.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile at his younger friend. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Kyoya curled up in his bed, grabbing a handful of blanket making sure not to leave anything uncovered.

Kyoya then fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep wondering what tomorrow night would bring.

* * *

******This chapter was edited 04/05/2013, 11:40am my time.**

******Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Feedback is appreciated! :D**


	3. Is He Serious?

Ginkga awoke the next morning to find that his friend wasn't there. He searched the house top to bottom, but there was no sign of him.

"Where in the world has he gone now?" Ginkga thought

Having no luck finding him on his own he decided to ask the others, hopefully one of them will know.  
He went to ask Toby and Zeo first since if Masamune had left they would've been the only people that he would've told where he went.

AS soon as he got to the door he let himself in.

"Have either of you seen Masamune? I've searched everywhere and can't find him" Ginkga shouted, waking the pair up.

"I haven't seen him since last night" Toby replied rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

Zeo nodded agreeing with Toby, "I haven't seen him either"

Ginkga walked out the room after closing the door and thanking Toby and Zeo.

Walking along the corridor he next came across Yu and Tsubasa'a room.  
He opened the door and went up to their beds grabbing the alarm clock off of the bedside table, he winded it up to go off in 1 minute.

The clock made a loud ringing noise, it was a good thing the walls were sound proofed or it might have woken up everyone in the entire house.  
Tsubasa and Yu both woke up with a shock wondering what was going on.

"Ginkga, what's going on?" Tsubasa asked

"Have either of you seen Masamune?" Ginkga questioned

"No, we've just woken up" Yu stated giving Ginkga an evil glare

Ginkga thanked them and walked out of their room with exactly the same results as he did before.  
He went to Kyoya and Nile's door and slowly opened it, he thought he'd see if they were awake and if they weren't he'd leave them alone since he didn't want to get on their bad side, he knew how they could easily they could be put in a bad mood.

They were both awake so he stepped into the room receiving some glares while doing so.

"What do you want Ginkga?" Kyoya demanded

"I just came to ask if either one of you had seen Masamune" Ginkga acknowledged

"I heard him talking to himself this morning, he was saying things like 'i'll show you Ginkga', don't ask me why because I have no clue. After that I heard the door slam" Nile explained

"How do you know that?" Kyoya asked puzzled

"Your not the only one who likes to get up early Kyoya" Nile smirked pulling down the bed covers to reveal he was already dressed.

"So your saying that he left to go somewhere?" Ginkga marveled

"Yes, he left about an hour ago" Nile nodded

"Since I know that there's really no need to worry,besides Masamune can take care of himself" Ginkga thought, "Thanks, since everyone's awake breakfast should be ready soon" Ginkga hinted.

10 minutes later everyone was dressed and downstairs eating breakfast, everything was silent until Masamune burst through the front door.

"Where've you been?" Ginkga asked curious of where his friend had been all this time.

"I've been busy, getting prepared for our sleep out tonight" Masamune retorted

"Your seriously going to make us go into that creepy old building" Yu panicked, he didn't want to look at the creepy old building never mind go in it.

Masamune didn't reply, instead he went up to his room with a shopping bag which contained things they would most likely need, none of them could believe he was actually going to go into the house, especially putting 4 other people's lives at risk.

But they couldn't argue about it now, Masamune wasn't the type of person you could stop once he put his mind onto something.

They continued eating their breakfast, after everyone was finished they decided to sit down in the living room and watch a movie to try to pass the time, the 4 people Masamune had decided to pick just wanted to get the night over and done with, even though it could possibly be their last.

Masamune was up in Ginkga's room sorting through the stuff he had bought, there was: 5 flash lights, 5 small first aid kits, 5 walkie talkies, 5 flasks, 5 sleeping bags and some small bags of food that would hopefully last them the night.

He'd prepared 5 bags with 1 of everything in it. Nobody could believe how serious he was being about this, the last time Masamune had been this serious was in the Beyblade World Championships.

As night fell Masamune was beginning to gather up the other 4. Checking all of them were there he decided it was time to leave. Closing the front door behind them they walked for about 10 minutes before coming up to the house.

The house was big, creepy and old, vines took over the shattered windows, the garden had been took over by weeds, and the door was slightly open, ready for anyone who dared to go inside.

Masamune untangled the chain that was securing the gates, it took 12 minutes for him to finally be able to open the gate, It was just 12 less minutes they had to spend in the house though so nobody minded.

He opened the steel gate, it made a horrible creaking noise which had forced all of them to cover their ears. Masamune didn't hesitate and he ran up to the door gesturing for them to follow him inside.

The inside looked even worse than the outside, broken furniture, shards of glass all over the floor, cobwebs literally everywhere. It looked like one of those haunted houses you'd see on the horror channel.

Shaking it off Masamune decided it would be best for them to sleep in the room nearest to the front entrance, just incase of an emergancy.

The room was layered in dust, but the rest of the room would probably be the same. Doing his best to clear the floor he set up his sleeping bag, the others decided to do the same.

* * *

**Hmm...That didn't go the way I thought it would but nevermind...**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or grammer mistakes but I was in a rush to get this chapter up.**


	4. Exploring a Haunted House? Bad Idea

Unpacking was probably the funnest thing they did since they got there.  
They all sat on their sleeping bags listening to the howling wind outside, at least they assumed it was outside, silence had taken over the group as they were trying to think what to say.

As the silence became awkward Kyoya finally decided to speak, "So are we just going to stay in here all night?"

Curiosity took over Masamune's mind, he wanted to know what the other rooms held behind those heavy wooden doors, "We could always go exploring".

"Are you crazy? Do you not remember what Ginkga said about this place, you can go but I'm staying here" Kyoya said staring at Masamune and then looking over the small group.

"Suit yourself, if anybody wants to join me I'll be going upstairs" Masamune offered

Masamune left the room, Toby decided he would follow him, after all they were in a possibly haunted house so he thought it would be best not to let anybody go around on their own.

Once Toby had finally caught up to Masamune he silently followed behind him.

The upstairs looked exactly the same as the downstairs, there was a few differences they each managed to point out. There was a wooden bookcase filled with old books and scrolls. Beside it was a portrait, it looked to be a family, possibly the family that used to live here before 'the accident' that Ginkga had told him about the previous night, although some say it wasn't an accident.

Back to the bookcase, pulling one of the books out and quickly scanning the cover Toby realised that it was a dairy, to be precise it was the dairy of someone called Daisuke Nariko.  
Not wanting to invade anyones privacy (even though the guy was dead) he put it back in exactly the same place he found it.

Analysing the rest of the books he spotted a red hardback book which stood out from the rest. He pulled it, but instead of it coming out like the other, it stayed in place, before he knew it he was in a completely different room.

The room was dull, the only light that could be found was the small candle that was located on top of the fireplace. The room was empty, except from a single bed that was opposite the window.

Stepping into the center of the room Toby looked around, hoping to find a way out. There was only the door he had come from so he had no idea how he would get out.

Masamune was still exploring the upstairs hallway looking at the pictures that hung on the wall, he was just about to turn and ask Toby something when he realised his friend was missing.

He remembered that Toby was looking through the books when he last saw him. He cautiously walked up to the bookcase, he immediately thought that his friend must have returned to the room so he decided to continue exploring. Just as he was about to turn around he spotted the red hardback book, he took in how it stood out from the rest. Being the adventurous person he is he wanted to take the book out and see what content filled its pages. Attempting to remove the book he stood back when he realised he couldn't remove it, the bookcase then did something he never thought it would do. It revealed a secret passage.

"H-hello?" Masamune stuttered

Toby heard his friend and went through the door once again, when he saw a faint light he was over joyed, running as fast as he could he emerged from the death trap panting.  
Masamune looked in surprise as his friend came out of the strange room. But he had understood what had happened and didn't bother to question him about it.

He decided to return to the room that they were currently staying in, trying to forget what had just happened.

They'd been away a good 20 minutes and nearly everyone was beginning to get worried, Kyoya just sat on his sleeping bag not giving a care in the world, they were old enough to look after themselves so there was no need to worry.

As they were waiting, totally unaware of what had happened they waited in silence.

A few moments later both Masamune and Toby came through the door, everyone gave out a sigh of relief, happy that the duo were alright.

"So how was it?" Kyoya smirked, expecting them to have been scared out of their skins.

"It was...fun, except from the moment when Toby got stuck in the wall" Masamune said, still a little shocked from the recent occurrence.

The others looked confused, but decided not to ask about it since they didn't want to get into one of Masamune's stories, he exaggerated a lot and his stories could last about an hour, even though the thing that he was talking about only lasted about a quarter of that time.

Masamune and Toby sat back down with the group, but Masamune didn't want his adventure to end there, he wanted to explore the house further. If there was 1 trap door there was bound to be others somewhere, a haunted house never just had 1 trap door.

Masamune hesitated before saying "I think we should _all_ go exploring"

Nobody wanted to argue with the stubborn boy so they agreed, if they didn't he would've probably just kept nagging them until they did, also taking in how they'd be in the house anyway and how there was nothing to do in the meduim sized room.  
Splitting up they each went in different directions, making sure not to wonder to far away where nobody would be able to hear them call for help, if it was needed.

Kyoya had decided to head to the basement, he'd purposely gone down there to avoid everybody, but what he didn't know was someone, or something was watching him.

The basement was literally filled with bugs and some sort of furniture they must of used in the olden days.

Going deeper into the basement he could just barely make out a set of drawers, creeping closer towards them he opened one of them.  
Right in the center of the drawer there was a small silver box. He carefully picked it out making sure not to damage it, he placed it on top of the set of drawers, he opened it, a sweet tune started playing which echoed around him, inside was a small key, a newspaper article and a rusty diamond encrusted locket shaped like a love heart.

He thought that the others might like to see it so he slipped it into his pocket. The light in the room had started to disappear, turning around he noticed that the door had shut by itself.

"It was probably just a light breeze, this house is over 170 years old and is bound to be a little bit breezy" Kyoya mumbled to himself.

He quickly walked over to the door, turning the handle but it was no use, he was locked in.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go off on my own" he thought to himself still twisting the door handle side to side.

Meanwhile in the sitting room Nile was looking at the pictures scattered around the room, each one was a picture of a family, occasionally there was a single picture of a little girl.  
He remembered what Masamune had said about the trap door, Nile had watched a load of horror films in his time and had decided there was usually something that opened it, like on a bookcase it would be a book and on a fireplace it could be a poker stick holder. He turned to face the fireplace, slowly walking up to it he held out his hand and nudged the poker stick holder, nothing. He quickly turned around just realising he had knocked over a statuette, he was just about to pick it up when he heard a strange noise, looking at the fireplace he had realised that the statuette had been the key to opening the secret fireplace door. The wierd thing was that he knew that it was there, it must've just been some sort of hunch feeling, or was it?.

Returning his thoughts back to the fireplace trap door he decided to go in to see what he could find, what would await him?


	5. The Letter

The tunnel was thick of cobwebs, there was no escaping the sticky pieces of thread that dangled from the ceiling.

By the time Nile got to the end of the tunnel he was already covered in cobwebs. He wiped them away, trying to get as much off as possible.  
There was 3 doorways, this was just perfect... how was he meant to know where each one went?

He decided to go straight ahead, it just felt normal since he'd been walking in a straight line for about 15 minutes.

He entered a dim room, stopping once he had just passed the door. The room looked like an old study as there was books and papers almost everywhere. Like the rest of the house it was also layered in dust. Nile rummaged through the stuff on the desk, he picked up a white envelope that was still sealed.  
Curious of what was inside he opened it, what came next surprised him.

_'Whoever finds this letter, please read carefully._

_My name is Daisuke Nariko and I was one of the occupants of this house. On the date of September 2nd 1952 there was a fire in this very house, which your probably aware of. My wife and child died in the fire, but I survived. I was in this very room when the fire occurred, I was horrified when I returned to find my family dead. So I locked myself in this room, and here I will die. No, I didn't die in the fire like people will probably think._

_The fire wasn't an accident, when I returned that day I searched the house to see if I could find any clues on how it might have started. I found the evidence that it wasn't an accident. The package containing the evidence can be found somewhere in the drawer.'_

Nile couldn't believe what he'd just read, he searched through the drawer and found the small package, slipping both the letter and package into his pocket he decided it was best to leave and meet up with the others.

But where was the door...

He felt around the walls to see if he could re-open the door, but there was nothing.

The others had returned to the room, finding absolutely nothing.

The first thing Zeo noticed was that Kyoya and Nile hadn't returned.

"Where's Kyoya and Nile?" Zeo asked.

"Probably off making out somewhere" Masamune joked causing the others to let out a small giggle, he knew that Kyoya and Nile were just friends, nothing more nothing less, but he just couldn't help himself.

But they had no idea that their friends were in danger.

-x-

3 hours had passed, Nile and Kyoya were still missing. The others were beginning to get worried, they'd been away for over 3 hours and weren't replying to their walkie talkies.

"Maybe we should go look for them" Toby suggested

Masamune and Zeo both agreed, they decided they would go and look for Kyoya first. They headed towards the basement since that's where they saw Kyoya heading when they last saw him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but the next should be longer.**


	6. Finding The Lost

Kyoya was getting extremely frustrated, he hated being in the small room, he was a lion that nobody could contain. But it looked like this house had proved him wrong.

He punched the door out of anger, quickly pulling his hand between his legs groaning in pain.

"I really need to think before I do things" he said to himself, still clutching his sore hand.

Kyoya decided to see if there was another way out, which meant going back into the pitch black.

Toby, Zeo and Masamune were now outside the basement door.

"Kyoya? Are you in there?"

But there was no reply. They all exchanged worried looks, Masamune reached out until he could feel his fingertips touch the cold metal. He slowly turned the handle, opening the door slowly.

The door was now wide open, but Kyoya was nowhere in sight.

"Kyoya?!"

"Where is he?"

The three remaining boys entered the drafty, damp room. Their eyes wondered around the room, curious and confused to why their green haired friend was nowhere to be found.

"Kyoya?…"

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for us to go off on out own"

"How come?"

"You did not just ask that?….. Two of our friends are missing!"

"Oh. But let's get back to our current problem, where the heck is-"

"Masamune? Zeo did you see where Masamune went?"

"We didn't just loose Masamune aswell, did we?"

"Hey guys!"

The voice was quiet and echoed through out the room, but it was loud enough for both of the to make out that it was Masamune's voice.

"Masamune?! Where are you?"

"Just walk into the center of the room and wait!"

"What does he mean by that?" "I don't know, let's just do what he said"

They both walked slowly into the center of the room, clueless about what was going to happen.

Once they were in the center they waited like Masamune had told them to. The ground then felt like it had disappeared. It felt like they had been falling for hours until they finally came to a halt.

"Ow! I thought we'd have a softer landing than that…"

"Nice of you to join us"

Zeo and Toby spun around, readying their launchers. But to their surprise it was only Kyoya and Masamune.

Instead of questioning them, Zeo and Toby had became more interested in the room that they were in. It was a small box like room, with only a small window to let in light.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Hmmm… What about Nile?"

"We have no idea where he is… We were going to go look for him after we found you, but as you can obviously see we can't"

Nile was still stuck in the study. He was shifting through the piles of books on the otherside of the room, but then the secret door opened by itself.

"That was odd"

But he ran through the door, not wasting a second. He'd been in the room for a good 3 hours and was finding it hard to breath from all the dust that cluttered the air.

He exited the room, unharmed. He went straight back to the room, but there was nobody there.

"Maybe they just went looking for me, I'll just wait until they come back to tell them what happened"

"Masamune, your not going to get anywhere by just standing on Toby's shoulders"

"Yea, my shoulders are killing me!"

Toby then shifted his shoulder, causing Masamune to go face first onto the floor.

"Well, that didn't work" he said, rubbing the red mark on his forehead from his fall.

"Maybe we should try a different way…."

"What other way is there?! I can only see one, which was probably the whole point of why this 'trap' was made"

"Alright Kadoya, keep your underwear on, we'll find a way out somehow. But for now, just stop acting like a child"

"You seem awfully calm for someone who might possibly die in here"

"We're not going to die in here, ok? Haven't you noticed there's five of us in here.."

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"You really are stupid…. When we came here there was six of us….."

"And there's only five of us here, so…. We might not die down here afterall!"

"Well done, now will you do us all a favour and shut the hell up"

Masamune decided to keep quiet, not wanting to anger the lion any further.

Meanwhile, Nile was still sitting patiently in the room playing with his bey. It had now been a whole 30 minutes and the others were nowhere in sight, and he was beginning to worry.

As he became more worried he picked himself up and dragged his feet across the ground, his feet hurt began to hurt from all of the running he had done In the tunnels. He shook the thought of the pain out of his head and carried on walking.

He stopped at the basement door, he remembered spotting Kyoya from a distance walking into there when he was just outside of the living room door.

"Hello? Are you guys in here"

The voice brought happiness to the group that were trapped down below.

"Nile! We're down here!"

Nile looked around, there was nobody there.

"Where?"

"Down here!"

Nile walked up to the center of the room, quickly stopping when he couldn't feel the floor anymore. He knelt down, leaning over the edge of the hole.

"What are you guys doing down there?"

"It's a long story, can you help us get out of here?"

"Sure, but how?"

"Go check around the house to see if you can find anything"

"Are you crazy… Have you seen where going to places in this house on our own has gotten us so far! I got trapped in the fireplace!"

The others all gave him a confused look.

"It's a long story. I'll have a look around to see if I can find anything..."

He began to look in all of the drawers, but finding nothing to save his friends. He then began to think back to his past, the part of Egypt he came from was very poor and they weren't able to afford many thing. So, when someone got stuck in quick sand or a hole, they used to tie a bunch of rags together.

"That's it" Nile said to himself in a quiet voice.

He'd seen a bunch of old rags in the drawers, it seemed that those drawers held a lot of interesting things…

He grabbed the rags, tying them together tightly to make sure they could hold a humans weight. Not that his friends were fat or anything, he just wanted to make sure that they could hold an average teenagers weight.

"I'm sending a rope down, but make sure to only send one person at a time"

He sent the rope down. Once it reached the bottom of the hole, he wrapped the other end around his waist, putting a tight knot in it so it wouldn't break loose when the others began to climb it.

The first one to step up was Kyoya, no surprise there. His fingers weaved through the soft material, as he pulled himself up. When he got to the top Nile helped him up.

When everyone got out they decided to go back to the room, they'd had enough excitement for one night and thought it would be best to go back to the room and sleep on it.

The bladers now lay in their sleeping bags probably for the first time since they got there. The house was quiet, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the cars outside.

An evil figure was watching over the five sleeping bladers, laughing evily as it's plan began to take effect.

* * *

**I'm still taking requests for any NilexKyoya stories (I can do other YAOI but I think i'm better at NilexKyoya, thats just my opinion though).**

**Chapter six should hopefully be up soon.**

**Read and review!**


	7. The Mysterious Bey

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but writing 5 stories at the same time isn't easy. So for now my other stories are on hold until I finish this one. I think there's only about 1-3 chapters left to do, then i'm done with this story :D**

* * *

A loud bang caused all of the bladers to wake up.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but there's no way I'm leaving this room again…"

"Wimp"

"I'm not a wimp, but I have no intention of getting stuck in another hole."

"Oh come on, it was only one time.."

"Yes but who knows how many more secret doors there is in this excuse of a house."

"He's right, I got stuck in a fire place."

The other bladers looked at Nile with a puzzled look on their faces.

"You did what?"

"I got stuck in a fireplace… As strange as it may sound it's true."

"How in the world did you manage that?"

"My curiosity got the best of me, and before I knew it, I was stuck."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"But while I was down there I found something interesting." Nile then took the letter out of his pocket, handing it to the person he was closest to, which surprisingly enough, was Kyoya.

Kyoya scanned the paper, at first acting like it wasn't a big deal. But once he read further his eyes widened and he became more eager as he continued to read.

"When you said you found something interesting you really weren't kidding…."

"Hmmh"

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from the last owner of the house, the one that supposedly died in that fire a while back."

"He did die in the fire… Didn't he?"

"Not according to this letter"

"Nile, did you see anything else while you were down there?"

"Hmmm, I saw, spiders, books, furniture, and a lot of dust."

"So, no remains?"

"There might of been, but I never really thought of looking. I was more concentrated on the fact I was trapped!"

"Ok, calm down, we were only asking."

"How were you able to see down there, in the study."

"There was a candle. Why?"

"Did it not occur to you that candles can't stay lit for 100 years?"

"You know… That never came up. I'll make sure next time I go somewhere I'll memorise it."

At this point, Nile was getting extremely irritated. Kyoya didn't look to happy either, when one of them got irritated, they both seemed to get irritated. Maybe it was an African thing….

"Are we going to go check out what that noise was then?"

"What noise?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what noise."

"Ooh, that noise. No thanks."

"Please!"

"Masamune, we all want to sleep. We've been here for only 4 hours and already experienced what this house has in store for us."

"We've only been here for 4 hours! Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm afraid not."

"So we have how long left?"

"8 hours"

"8 more hours?!"

"How are we going to survive 8 more hours in this place?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll handle it. After all there must be a reason Masamune picked us, right?"

"I suppose so."

Another loud bang startled the 5 bladers.

"I really want to know what that is!"

"Well go on then, we're not stopping you. Go on, shoo!"

"Kyoya!"

"What?"

"Don't be so harsh."

"It's his fault we're here, Nile!"

"I know, but still. Just calm down. Masamune, I'll go with you if your that desperate to see what it was."

"Atleast someone likes me!"

"Let's not get carried away…"

Masamune and Nile the left the others by them self in the dark dusty room. They cautiously walked up the stairs.

"What room do you think it came from?"

"I don't know. Let's try that one." Nile pointed to a dark room that seemed to be locked.

"It looks locked."

"It's the room above the one we're staying in. So it would make sense for it to be that one, wouldn't it?"

"It would, but it's locked."

Nile walked forward, clutching the door handle.

"Nile, what are you doing?"

But Nile was to concentrated on the door to hear Masamune. He turned the handle, flinging the door open. Like usual, there was nothing there. Typical.

The two entered the room.

"What is this place?"

"It looks like a… Bey stadium."

"Why would there be a bey stadium in a place like this?"

"I don't know!"

The two bladers looked at each other, confused. A sudden clash then caused the two bladers to turn their attention back to the 'stadium'. A red bey circled the bey dish. A red, evil glow then suddenly engulfed the bey.

"Where's Madoka when you need her?"

"Stop with the questions, we have bigger problems right now."

As the bey began to get closer, and more powerful, Masamune and Nile both whipped out their beys, automatically launching them into the stadium.

Masamune went head on and began to attack the mysterious bey with all he had. Nile on the other hand, carefully watched the bey. Taking in it's movements and tactics.

"Masamune, stop!"

"What is it?"

"There's no way your going to be able to defeat that bey, your not even thinking about what your doing."

"I have to at least try! I the number 1 blader, will defeat this mennace! Go now Striker!"

"Horuseus!"

Horuseus clashed into Striker, pushing him back.

"Nile! What do you think your doing?!"

"If you carry on like this your going to get a stadium out. That bey looks like it can do more harm then good."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

While the two bladers were arguing about what they should do, they failed to notice the red bey. It wasn't targeting Horuseus and Striker, it was targeting Nile and Masamune.

Kyoya, Zeo and Toby were all sitting quietly in the room they were staying in. It was just too quiet without Nile and Masamune.

An loud explosion filled the air.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it came from upstairs."


	8. Nile's Nightmare

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with homework and getting ready for my exams. I really think teachers at my school don't like students having lives...**

**Anyway, an OC of mine wil be mentioned in this chapter. This is the ONLY chapter that will have an OC in it as I don't want them taking over this story.**

**I'm also going back and correcting any mistakes, I noticed when I was reading over this a few days ago there was a few mistakes in the earlier chapters. So I'm going through all of the chapters just to make sure.**

* * *

**Nile's Nightmare:**

Kyoya, Toby and Zeo ran up the stairs. Entering the room their friends had gone in just about 10 minutes ago.

They found both Nile and Masamune, unconscious on the floor with their shattered beys beside them.

"Nile! Masamune! Wake up!"

"Do you think they'll be ok?"

"They should be, just shove them downstairs in their sleeping bags and they'll be fine."

"Kyoya, this is serious. What if they're badly injured."

"Nile will pull through, as for Masamune, I don't know and I don't care." It was true Kyoya didn't actually care about Masamune. He'd never actually had a real conversation with him. Nile though, he was slightly worried about, although he would never admit it.

"Someone help me get them back to the room."

"I will. You get Masamune, I'll get Nile."

Toby and Kyoya managed to get both boys back to the room safely.

"How long do you think it'll be before they wake up?"

"They were just knocked out, so not long."

"Okay, what do you think we should do until they wake up?"

"I think we should go and find the idiot who thinks it's okay to go around knocking people unconscious."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's go teach them a lesson."

"Are you forgetting something? We're the only humans here. So whatever attacked them is certainly not a human."

"Are you suggesting that it was the so called spirit that did this?"

"No. All I said was that whatever attacked Nile and Masamune wasn't human."

"So what do you think it was Mr. Hotshot?"

"Zeo, there's no need to get snappy. But, what do you think did this, Kyoya?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. I just want to get this over with so I can get back to my training."

"It's good to know that you care about your friends... They're lying there unconscious and all you care about is your training."

"Masamune isn't my friend. As for Nile he's a tough kid, he'll be ok."

"Yea, he has to be tough since he's friends with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised you have any friends."

"You little-"

"That's enough! Zeo, stop winding up Kyoya. Kyoya, stop reacting, by doing that your giving him satisfaction. Now, both of you just shut up, sit down, and grow up!"

Zeo and Kyoya did as they were told. They sat quietly on their sleeping bags, not making eye contact with one another.

"Right then, I'm going to go see if I can find a bathroom. You 2 stay here and please, try not to argue."

Toby left the safety of the dusty room, hoping to find a bathroom and get some peace and quiet from the 2 annoyingly stubborn bladers.

"You're a little freak, do you know that?"

"Oh shut up Lion boy."

As the 2 bladers continued to argue they failed to notice Nile, breathing heavily and sweating dramatically...

_The scene before him was dark, there was nothing in sight._

_All of a sudden a cloaked man appeared from nowhere. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered his entire body, a scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth, and a pair of thick leather gloves on his hands. The man kept his face well hidden from Nile's gaze, but Nile knew who this man was in an instant._

_Red, piercing eyes met his emerald green ones. Nile looked away, scared. When he turned back around, the man had vanished._

_Nile was now in the desert, the sand danced around his feet before settling back down onto the desert floor. He knew he was having a nightmare, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake himself up._

_A child appeared in front of Nile. There was a man and a women on either side of the young boy, both had a tight grip on the boys hands. The boy was a young Nile, and his parents. They were a happy family. But because of one man, everything Nile ever knew had been took away from him._

_The cloaked man he'd seen in the beginning of his nightmare appeared again, this time behind the young Nile and his parents. Nile tried to warn them, but they couldn't hear him. He was invisible to them._

_He came closer, pulling something from his back pocket. The family were completely unaware of the man's presence._

_The clear blue sky suddenly turned a dark red colour, like blood._

_Nile didn't want to watch, he knew what was going to happen, but his body wouldn't allow him to move away._

_Then it happened. The man attacked. Nile's father fell helplessely to the floor, blood seeped from the numerous wounds on his back. Nile's father was dead._

_The attacker then went for his mother, who was protecting her one and only son. He stabbed her in her chest, and she immediately fell to the floor just next to his father._

_"Nile?"_

_"Yes momma?"_

_"Run. Don't stop until you get to your sister's house, you got that?"_

_"Mhmm."_

_"Just remember, we love you." His mother's eyes then closed. Forever._

_The man wiped the blade with his glove, cleaning his mother's and father's blood off of it. He then came towards Nile._

_He did what his mother had said and began running towards his sister's house, but being so small and fragile he couldn't run very fast, and the man was catching up ._

_Nile ran as fast as his little legs would take him. Tears fell from his eyes, staining his cheeks. But he kept running, despite his vision being blurred from all of the tears._

_Nile couldn't take it anymore, he was exhausted. His knees gave in, and then everything went black._

_The older Nile had seen everything, but he wished he hadn't. He was reliving the worst day of his life through a nightmare._

_The scene suddenly changed again. This time it was a house._

_Young Nile awoke, the blazing light blinded him for a few seconds before they adjusted to the sudden change._

_He was now in a small blue room. There was a desk with a pack of colouring crayons and a colouring book, a small TV on a set of Mahogany drawers, and a toy box beside the single bed he was lying in. He was in his sister's house._

_Nile had his own room in his sister's house, ever since Nile had been old enough to toddle they'd been extremely close. Seshat had looked after Nile a lot when he was little as their parents were usually busy around the house._

_"Hey sleepy head, How are you feeling?"_

_"My whole body hurts, and I want momma and daddy."_

_"They died, remember? The police are out searching for the man who killed them as we speak."_

_"So we have no parents anymore... Then that means I have nowhere to live either."_

_"I'm afraid not, but you can live with me until you're old enough to leave."_

_Nile hugged his sister, "Thanks, Sessy."_

_The scene once again went black. _

"Nile!"

"Nile, wake up!"

Nile shot up from his sleeping bag in a cold sweat, "what happened?"


End file.
